Digimon Frontier: Digital Revolution
by Kumamon1
Summary: Five years ago, the group defeated Lucemon. Now, the Digital World is in chaos again, and a danger arises more challenging then ever before. When one of their own turns against them, and cracks appear in their friendship, will the Legendary Warriors survive and win? Sequel to Frontier.
1. Chapter 1

_Amna: Hey everyone! This is our first joint fanfic on this account. Irish will say his hello to you in the next chapter so for this chapter you're stuck with me. Say hello to the characters of this story._

_Takuya: Hey guys! How you all doing?_

_Koji: Hey._

_Koichi: Hi, it's nice to be here._

_Zoe: Hey everyone! Hope you'll enjoy this story._

_JP: I know I won't considering the summary of it._

_Amna: Awww cheer up JP, it'll be all right for you, eventually. _

_Kotone: I hope you make him redeem himself somehow. Oh and hi._

_Chiaki: Hey everyone, I'm actually looking forward to this story. I always wanted to be able to help the digital world._

_Shiro: Me too! It'll be fun, hi everyone!_

_Teruo: Let's hope for the best then. Oh and hi._

_Amna: Now that they've all said hello, onto the chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: Days Pass By

Four years had passed since the defeat of Lucemon and the gang had remained closer friends than ever, though their lives had become quite busy. Girls seemed to swoon around Takuya due to him being a soccer star and, though he loved the attention, still made time for his friends.

The twins, Koji and Koichi, were also pretty popular as many girls considered them to be quite good looking. Koji found the squealing from the fangirls annoying, while Koichi usually became embarrassed at their antics.

JP had lost a few kilos over the years and had become a huge flirt. While he had improved somewhat, he still always looked for the prettier girl which was a little saddening at times. He had also retained his crush on Zoe and flirted with her on every occasion he got.

Zoe had become even more beautiful over the years and abandoned her purple hat, letting her hair grow out. She still wasn't among the popular crowd, but at least she was better at socializing now then she had been before her experience in the digital world. The blonde had become close friends with Chiaki, a girl who she had met for a brief moment in the digital world, and a bookworm from Australia named Kotone.

Tommy had grown up a lot in height as well as maturity. His relationship with Yutaka had become a little better after his trip to the digital world, but Yutaka still didn't pay much mind to him. Luckily, he was still quite close with Takuya which made things a lot easier since he cared for him a lot.

It was a pretty usual day. The gang was hanging out with one another and just spending some quality time when Takuya bumped into someone.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry." Takuya replied, reaching to help the girl up. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and wore round glasses.

"Kotone!" Zoe cried, upon recognizing her. "What are you doing out here at this time?"

Kotone blinked upon seeing Zoe and gave a soft smile.

"Um...well, I came here to buy some books for extra reading." Kotone said shyly. "I'm sorry I bumped into your friend though."

"It's fine, it was my fault anyway." Takuya said good-naturedly with a smile.

"Oh, OK then." Zoe said with a smile. "Have I introduced you to my friends yet? The one you bumped into is Takuya; don't worry, he normally doesn't watch where he's going so it really is his fault."

Takuya scowled slightly at that while Kotone giggled a little then frowned.

"Zoe...you're friends with one of the school's most popular ladies' mans? How did you manage that one?" Kotone asked, sounding genuinely curious and Zoe flushed a little, wondering how she was going to explain about that. Luckily, Koji came up with a quick explanation.

"We're all childhood friends." Koji quickly told Kotone, coming up with what he would have said at the first instance. The brunette raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any further questions, much to the relief of the others. Zoe continued her introduction.

"These are Koji and Koichi," Zoe said gesturing towards the twins. "Koji can be kind of rough on the surface, but really he's as sweet as a harmless puppy once you get to know him."

Koji turned red and glared at Takuya who burst into laughter. Koichi wanted to laugh too but hid it well for Koji's sake.

"Koichi's a really nice guy, but he's too shy for his own good; in fact he's kind of like you Kotone, only a male version." Zoe said brightly not noticing Koji's embarrassment or at least if she did, she didn't notice it. Koichi gave a soft smile at his description and had a light blush on his cheeks while Kotone returned the smile.

"This is JP, he can be a bit too forward but he's pretty nice as well." Zoe continued on and JP winked at Kotone flirtatiously.

"Nice to meet you," JP said smirking and Kotone looked a little uncomfortable. Takuya noticed this and put a hand on JP's arm, pulling him back slightly causing Kotone to send him a grateful look.

"And finally," Zoe ended it. "This is Tommy, he's our youngest but he's really sweet and basically like the little brother of our group. Plus, with Taki here that's kind of true since he basically treats him like a little brother. Anyway, you want to hang out with us? I'm sure the others won't mind." Tommy gave a wave towards Kotone who waved back a little.

Kotone looked hesitant.

"Um...I wouldn't want to be a bother." Kotone murmured to Zoe and before Zoe could reply, Takuya smiled.

"It's not a bother at all!" Takuya said brightly. "You're a friend of Zoe's after all."

"I guess if it's what everyone wants, I'm fine with it." Koji said shrugging slightly to show his approval causing Koichi to wrap an arm around him, beaming at him.

"I have no problem with it myself. Welcome to the group." Koichi said kindly and Kotone smiled a little at that.

"Me neither!" Tommy said happily. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, any friend of Zee's is a friend of ours." JP said a little too eagerly and Zoe laughed.

"Trying to impress me?" Zoe teased him and JP flushed a little but didn't say anything. "Well, you got the approval, Toni, so come and join us." Before anyone could say anything more, all their cell phones went off at once.

"This is odd." Kotone murmured softly taking her cell phone out with the others. Koji and Koichi exchanged a look with one another.

"Digidestined...the digital world...needs you..." A broken voice came out of the phone.

"What's going on? What's the digital world?" Kotone said turning towards Zoe. Zoe frowned softly.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise Toni; for now, just head with us to Shibuya Station, OK?" Zoe said to her and Kotone frowned as the same instruction came from her cell phone.

"Everything will be explained...head to Shibuya Station...please help..." The voice then disappeared and Takuya broke the silence.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that, they headed towards the station.

* * *

_Takuya: Great, trouble in the digital world again? What's gone wrong this time?_

_Koji: And here I thought you'd be excited for a new adventure._

_Kotone: This is all a bit confusing, you better explain to me soon Zoe._

_Zoe: Don't worry, I will._

_Teruo: Where are me, Chiaki and Shiro?_

_Chiaki: It's meant to be 'Chiaki, Shiro and I'. Anyway, I'm sure we'll be at the train station or even on the train._

_Shiro: I'm so excited! Does the digital world have good food?_

_Everyone: ..._

_Amna: Irish will see you in the next chapter, everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Irish: Hello everyone, sorry for the slight delay and all but I finally decided to write the second chapter out!_

_Takuya: Well it's about time! I want to see what's going down in the Digital World!_

_Koichi: Now Takuya, please stay calm; Irish has been quite busy._

_Koji: Yeah, it's not his fault that he's trying to juggle his life outside of writing…_

_Zoe: OK guys, enough! I think Irish feels guilty enough without you all bickering._

_JP: I agree with Zoe!_

_Tommy: Oh that wasn't so hard for you eh, JP?_

_Kotone: Alright, now before this chapter starts, I think there is something that needs to be cleared a bit._

_Shiro: There sure is, and then we can start our adventure!_

_Chiaki: Amna and Irish do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form!_

_Teruo: The only thing that these authors own are the OC', and those are Shiro and Kotone._

_Irish: Well with that finally out of the way, here is the chapter; hope you all enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

Scampering along the near-busy streets of Japan, the seven teenagers zipped through pedestrians as they made their way to Jiyuugaoka Station. Lucky for them, a slight delay in the departure of the subway worked in the groups' favor as they made it on the subway that will lead them to Shibuya Station.

"Well, we made it," Koji stated as the group was sitting down.

"Yeah, and it wasn't as hectic as the first time that I went on here," Takuya gave a little chuckle at the remembrance of that day four years ago.

The rest of the short trip to Shibuya was filled with silence as each member tried to figure out what was wrong in the Digital World. As the sound of the rapid's screech ascended upon the group, they knew that it was only one more stop they needed to make.

Once off of the rapid, all but one were stumped into knowing where to go once they got into Shibuya Station.

"Follow me," Koichi instructed as he led the others through Shibuya and into the elevators.

"This seems pretty nice," Kotone spoke up once everyone was on the elevator, her voice filled with glee.

"I'm glad you sound excited, but you should be prepared for what you are about to see in a while," Zoe spoke to her friend.

"C'mon Zoe, it's not all that bad," Takuya pointed out, trying to make the newcomer not feel anxious.

"Really; care to elaborate on that one?" JP asked the leader of the group.

Just as Takuya was about to explain his point, the elevator started to accelerate in speed as everyone was taken aback by this notion.

"Oh I forgot that this happens," Tommy whined out, his knees brought up to his chest in a tight ball.

Kotone looked at the youngster before feeling her heartbeat increasing with every drop of the elevator. "What's going on?" she half asked and half yelled out.

Her answer was met with a crash, signaling that the group was at their destination. Getting out of the elevator – groaning in pain due to the crash – the seven of them headed towards the nearest Trailmon and hopped aboard.

"You know something, I really missed riding on one of these things," Takuya pointed out as the group made their way deeper into the Trailmon.

Opening the door to another compartment, Takuya and the group all walked in and was a bit startled to spot someone else on the train. The kid didn't look real old, more close to Tommy's age, and he was currently looking under one of the seats, giggling in a childish tone.

"Umm…hello there," Takuya spoke up hoping to gain the kid's attention. With luck, that is what he got; the newcomer ran over to the older teenager, his wavy brown hair flopping around and his blue eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Hi! Wow, there's more people on the train; as they always say, the more the merrier, right?" The little guy seemed to be peppy as he stuck he arm out towards Takuya. "My name is Shiro, what's yours?"

Takuya gave a bit of a nod and a smile before returning the handshake while responding, "My name is Takuya and it's a pleasure to meet you! Are you by chance heading to the Digital World?"

"You bet! Oh I can't wait to see what this world looks like; I bet it has lots of food and cuddly animals and lots of sweets!" Shiro hopped up and down, surely enjoying every minute of this new experience.

"Geez kid, you drink caffeine or what?" JP questioned Shiro's energetic antics.

"What do you mean by that?" Shiro responded, confused by the question.

"Nothing Shiro," Takuya butted in, "Here, how about I introduce you to everyone; the guy who asked the caffeine question is JP." JP gave a short little wave at the mention of his name.

"The ladies sitting right here are Zoe and Kotone." The two girls, currently busy discussing the Digital World, gave a 'hello' to the youngster.

"The two guys' right here is Koji and Koichi and they're twins in case you were wondering." The two boys gave Shiro a proper handshake.

"And that little guy right here is…" Takuya was about to explain, but Tommy beat the elder one to the introduction.

"Hi, my name's Tommy!" The youngster gave a hand out and Shiro gladly accepted the handshake.

"I think you two will be alright for now," Takuya stated as he started to make his way back to the rest of the group. However, a noise kept him from doing this feat. Curious to see what it was, Takuya reached the front of the complex and opened the door to see two other people, one boy and one girl, sitting on the seats.

"Hi; I remember you guys, have you been called for the Digital World?" Takuya decided to be straightforward and ask the two companions.

"I guess we are, but I'm not sure," the boy fidgeted with his long-sleeve green shirt as he answered.

"Yeah, I guess that we both got this message on our phones that instructed us to come here," the girl replied as both her hands were rubbing along her blue shirt.

"Well, I'm here with my group if you want to join; by the way, my name is Takuya in case you don't remember. It has been four years so reintroducing ourselves would be good." Takuya smiled as he offered his hand out.

"It's nice to see you again, my name is Chiaki," the girl responded as she accepted the handshake.

"I'm Teruo, and I think we'll take the offer up to join the rest of your group" the boy also accepted the handshake. The trio returned to the rest of the group in the next complex over.

"Hey look, Takuya found some more people," Koji pointed out from his seat, which got the rest of the groups' attention. After a long introduction was made, everyone was settled in as Takuya was explaining to the four newest members about the adventures that he and his group were apart on when they last were in the Digital World four years ago.

"So you guys all had Spirits and were able to change into digimon; that's so amazing!" Shiro shouted out.

"Yeah, it seemed amazing what you guys were able to accomplish all those years ago," Teruo commented remembering what had happened.

"It was amazing and all but has any one of you have the slightest idea on why we all got called here?" Chiaki questioned the group.

"Sadly, we don't know," Zoe replied in a saddened tone.

"I'm guessing that we are all hoping that it's nothing too serious," JP brought up.

A couple seconds of silence plagued the train before a gasp came from the leader. "Guys, look outside," Takuya ordered.

Upon looking out the window, Koichi was a bit confused at his friend's request. "Takuya, why did we do this again?"

"Don't you see anything out there?" Koji asked his brother.

"That's the point; I don't see anything out there," Koichi retorted back a little unnerved.

"I think that's what Takuya is mentioning; remember all the digimon that was out in the sky?" Tommy questioned as there was nothing but dark, greyish skies.

"I don't think this is a good sign," Zoe piped up, a bit scared of the sight outside.

The Trailmon came to a halt at the station, and as the ten members got out of the Trailmon, they looked around to see nothing but debris covering the station, as well as most of the Digital World.

"Something's definitely going on," Takuya commented, "But what could it be?"

* * *

_Irish: Well I hope you all enjoyed this lovely chapter!_

_Takuya: Things don't look good so far._

_Koichi: I hope things clear up in a bit._

_Koji: *sighs* I guarantee that there is someone behind all of this mess._

_Zoe: There must be, but who could it be?_

_Shino: This doesn't look fun anymore!_

_Kotone: I know; this is too depressing; I hope everything changes quickly!_

_Teruo: Eh, I'm just glad I was introduced._

_Chiaki: Same here, now it's time for this story to move along._

_Irish: Once again, thank you all for reading this chapter! Leave some feedback please and Amna will see you all next time! :)_


End file.
